Professional Service
by OwnerOfAllGames
Summary: Just how far is Weed willing to go to impress these so-called, "Professional Killers" ? - Domination/Submission. Semi-Rape. JeromeXWeed KagetoraXKen


"We've had special training for this. We're professional killers." The dark, menacing Shepherd explains plainly, staring down at the small group of males. "We won't be needing any help from you lot."

Weed gasped in a mixture of shock, fear, and slight excitement.. These males had the appearance of who they claimed to be. However, Weed was also determined to prove to them that the Ohu Army is just as capable. If not more so.

"But we can't just sit here and watch!" Ken, the Ohu Soldier and son of the famous Ohu Commander Ben remarks swiftly. Staring up at the five killers boldly. "On top of having Paradise destroyed, our followers have been killed too!"

"We need to pay Kaibutsu back for that!" The Kai-Ken gruffly adds. His own eyes narrowed.

The Leader of the group of contract killers rolls his eyes. Hardly paying attention to the two mutts. "Heh. Do what you want." He simply replies. In a split second, the five killers charging down the slope much to the surprise of the Ohu soldiers in return. Darting to their left, and down the pathway to Gajou. Where the great battle against the Monster was destined to take place.

Once again, the Akita-Inu pup gasps in shock. "They're fast...!" He exclaims in awe. The killers were truly magnificent.

"What a speed!" Kagetora compliments stiffly. Trying not to sound THAT impressed. The Great Dane huffing at his side. "It looks like they weren't lying about that training they've had.."

"There's no way we could keep up with that kind of Speed!" G.B whines, as he always does. Leaning over to his mentor's naturally folded ear. "We'll leave it to them, right, old man?"

The future heir of Ohu sharply turns his head, staring back at his loyal group of followers. "I'm going.. Because this is our Paradise, right?" He adds the last part after the silence his announcement earns him. Not waiting another second before dashing off. Sprinting as fast as his legs can take him. Determined to catch up with these so-called "Professional Killers"

"Alright." The oldest member of their group, the only one who knew Gin on a personal level, Smith nods his head in agreement. "Don't hesitate. Everyone, after Weed!"

=-= **Down the Road **=-=

Dusk was closing in on the Ohu Mountains quickly. The gloomy, faded moon providing light overhead. Multiple stars out in the wide, dark blue sky. Though the killers only had one thing on their mind: Kill Kaibutsu. They themselves were responsible for unleashing the Monster on the world. And they themselves were going to kill it. Tonight.

"..Hu-huh..?" The Saintongeois' head jerks back, staring behind their group. Seeing the Akita-Inu puppy getting closer, and closer to them. Despite their incredible speed. "Jerome, they're coming." He calmly alerts his Leader, whose name is apparently Jerome.

"That little brat thinks he has a chance of catching up to us?" The Golden Retriever cockily replies. Rather disgusted at the mere thought of a stupid little pup competing with their elite group.

Jerome doesn't even care enough to look back himself to confirm his group's concerns. Not even managing the effort of rolling his eyes at the sheer idiocy of it all. "Let's see how far he'll go to impress us, shall we?" He deeply replies, an amused tone to his baritone voice.

In an instant, the group disappears from Weed's sight. They all just leaped down the face of the small hill, maintaining their record-breaking speed. Purposely trying to lose the puppy. Weed, on the other paw, was seemingly losing the fight of endurance. Panting heavily. Though he refused to quit. Forcing himself to press on with all of his remaining strength. "They're fast.. I won't fail!"

Without a single fear of the potential dangers that may lurk over the side of the hill, Weed leaps forward. Just as proud and long standing as the Assassins. However, Weed INSTANTLY comes to a COMPLETE halt. His eyes widened in shock.

The five males are standing there.. on the other side of a bottomless cliff. The cliff stretching for miles. The official borders between Ohu itself, and Gajou Pass. The pit acting as a sort of.. defense against invaders. Weed's muzzle still wide open. The pup dazed, practically.

"What's wrong, Weed-O?" The Kai-Ken calls out, the others finally catching up to their Leader.

"Did you lose them?" Ken quickly adds onto Kagetora's question. Both the Kai-Ken and the Great Dane pausing themselves when they see Gajou's cliff. "..They.." The Dane quickly shakes his head. "No way! They jumped from way over here?!" He almost shouts the question. Disbelief evident in his voice.

The English Setter cautiously looks over the edge, his legs shaking fearfully. "I can't even see the bottom!"

Despite all of the commentary going on, the professionals remain silent. Just staring at the group. Emotionless. Weed still staring back at them himself.

"The Ohu fighters once crossed this exact cliff." Smith-san seriously begins. Staring at the group of dissatisfied males. "The real soldiers did the exact same as they've done.."

"Really?" The pup perks his ears, staring up at the old Setter.

"I recognize it." Smith confirms. "Only those who made it across were considered soldiers."

"Then my Father crossed this too?" Weed asks without pause. Eager for a response to his question. Smith nodding his head. "Yes."

"My Father... did it..?" The fact lingers in the pup's mind. His muzzle gaped in revelation.. His father.. di-did it.. Gin did it.. So.. why couldn't-

"Heh." The Golden Retriever interrupts his thoughts. Laughing tauntingly. "Are you lot really going to jump?"

"You can't do it." The Saintongeois adds, as if he's just stating a fact. All four of the males, except Jerome himself, laughing at the pathetic Ohu Army.

Without saying a word, the son of Gin turns around. Beginning to just.. walk back. His head down low. His tail tucked between his legs.. Weed was defeated, it seemed.

"We-Weed-O..?" G.B's blinks, staring at the pup. Immediately nodding his head in approval. "That's right, that's right.. you know better." He reassures. "You shouldn't take any notice from that bunch of idiots!"

"That shut his mouth." The retriever coldly concludes their meet up with the Ohu soldiers of legend. The idiots not daring to try and cross. The four beginning to walk away.

"..." One doesn't move, however. Jerome just staring. Almost half wishing... Blah. He turns, beginning to walk off with-

"WAIT!" Weed's voice echoes in the valley. Giving the Assassin reason to pause.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" The Leader of Ohu runs with incredible speed toward his death. His paws taking up the earth with each great stride. Almost walking on air.

"WHAT?!"

"STOP, WEED-O!"

"..If my Father did it too.. I can.. I can!" Weed repeats to himself. Preferring to die than live in shame. To ruin his father's image. Leaping off with his hind-paws, and literally FLYING into the air! Making every male present stare in awe. "AAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"..." The Doberman's eyes widen, as do the Retrievers. Jerome continuing to stare. He himself emotionless.

As if it never pose any significant threat, the Heir of Ohu lands perfectly. On all fours. Panting lightly, but perfectly fine. The five killers staring down at him. Amazed.

"You did it, you did it!" Mel cheers madly, leaping up and down. "Weed, that was great!"

"..I did it.." Weed repeats to himself. "..I did it!"

"That little brat jumped even higher than any of us did!" Robert, the retriever in Jerome's group, jealously says. Jerome, quite the habit of his, continuing to just stare.

"He reminds me so much of what Gin was like.." Smith exclaims excitedly. "He really is his son!"

Ken takes a step forward himself. Growling low in his throat at the challenge. "I'm the son of Ben, of Ohu!" He proudly states. "Kagetora, I'm gonna do it!"

"No doubt about that!" Kagetora replies.

"..." Suddenly, time seems.. to stop. The silent shepherd Jerome beginning to chuckle. Interrupting the heroic, inspiring moment with a cocky laugh. Shaking his head back and forth. Even making his own followers confused.

"This is too rich.." He huffs, licking his sharp, white fangs. Staring down at the pup. "..Kid. What's your name?" He curiously asks, actually taking a step closer to the kid.

Surprisingly, the Akita-Inu isn't intimidated. Puffing out his chest and staring back up at the black shepherd. "I'm Weed."

"The HELL are you guys doing?!" The Dane tries to interrupt the discussion, the males ignoring him. "..QUIT TALKING TO OUR LEADER!"

Jerome.. tilts his head, actually seeming.. really nice in Weed's innocent mind. The male offering a smirk. A reassuring, friendly smile. "..That was very impressive, Weed.."

"...Boss." The doberman tries to interrupt the shepherd, silencing himself when Jerome kicks him harshly in the leg.

"..Do you know what would REALLY impress me..?" Jerome asks simply. Sounding rhetorical rather than an actual question. His voice soft, and.. disturbingly caring. Weed shaking his head. "..N-No, Jer-Jerome.."

Even at this point, neither side has any idea what Jerome is doing at this point. The retriever confused, and the rest of the males under Jerome even more confused.

"..What are you trying to do, Jerome?" Robert insists. "Just leave the kid alone. He can't join us, can he?"

"I agree with Robert." Rocca nods. "Just ignore him, boss!"

"..This is pointless!" For the first time, the Foxhound North speaks. "We're wasting time when we coul-

In an instant, Jerome, laying down on the ground, lifts his hind-leg. Revealing his surprisingly thick white sheath to the pup. Weed's eyes widening madly. His eyes staring at the genitals of the Assassin. Unable to look away due to his curiosity. The son of Gin's tail instinctively raising itself. His hole and two balls out in the open. The doberman trotting around to his flank without saying a word.

"..Want to impress us..?" Jerome's eyes calmly dart around to his comrades, the Ohu Army paused in the background. "..Pleasure us." Robert's paw shamelessly goes down to Jerome's flank, and he brings the shepherd's two large testicles into view as well. Resting right below his sheath. Jerome licking the Retriever's hind-leg. "..Don't forget those, Weed.."

The doberman Rocca, on the other paw, begins to experimentally lick Weed's tight little tail-hole. Making the pup blush, and moan out. His cheeks red. "..Pl-please.. I.." He gasps gently when the doberman's tongue slips inside. Trying to stand proud despite the male behind him taking his dignity away.

Weed's lustful little moans echo off the Ohu Mountains in Gajou. The Ohu Army given a perfect view of the orgy about to take place. A doberman tongue-fucking their Leader, and a shepherd about to claim Weed's muzzle.

"..Lo-look at those balls.." Kagetora's eyes are drawn to the doberman's fertile, filled puppy-makers. The Kai-Ken actually able to start feeling his sheath swell from arousal. "..A big guy.."

Ken's eyes are much more focused on his best friend's balls rather than the strange doberman. The Dane licking his fangs. "..Yeah.." He whispers in agreement, pushing Kagetora to the ground dominantly. Leaning into his ear to whisper, "..a big guy.."

Kagetora was never much for being claimed like a bitch.. or at least.. he thought he wasn't. Melting under Ken's possessive hold on his honestly smaller body. Kagetora's cheeks beginning to redden from blush. "..Ge-get the hell off, K-Ken.."

"..Are you going to make me..?" Ken boldly remarks. Soothingly licking his friend's neck. Forcing Kagetora's muscles to relax. And in return.. relax his stiff muscles. Making it easier to claim the mutt.

Kagetora.. slowly shakes his head. Being honest with his friend. "..Fu-fuck you.." He manages, trying to maintain his pride as a male.

"I love it when you fight back, Kage.." The Dane lustfully nips his ear. Earning a quiet yelp from the son of Kurotora.

"..Sucking a shepherd's cock.." Smith simply comments, looking away from the scene. "..I suppose he truly is like Gin.." He huffs, hinting to the Leader's past.

=-= **Meanwhile, on the other side of the cliff.** =-=

Weed was being a good little slut for the killers. Jerome's cock was already out of his sheath. His warm, throbbing tip being suckled by the skillful pup. Jerome holding his head down with his paw. "..Good boy, Weed.." He praises. "..Just keep sucking.." The Doberman had moved down to Weed's balls. Covering them both in saliva. Forcing the large amount of seed inside them to slosh around. Making poor Weed hard as a rock. His small, but thick cock throbbing desperately. Weed whining from the sexual frustration.

"..Look at that muzzle.." The retriever pants lightly, his own cock hard. "..Jerome.. I want to take him as well!"

"..Be quiet." Jerome harshly orders. "We'll all get a chance at the pup.. Unless you intend on making me claim you again."

The thought of Jerome trying to fuck him.. Makes Robert even harder. The retriever content to just sitting down on his hind-legs, and beginning to paw off. Stroking his thick cock to the scene. Growling when he feels a paw wrap around his back, and grip his cock. North leaning into his ear.

"..Just imagine I'm Jerome.." North dirtily whispers to the retriever. "..I know your feelings for him.." Whilst he paws off Robert, he slips his own cock underneath the lifted tail. Sitting down himself. Silently slipping his cock into Robert's amazingly tight hole. Making the retriever begin to protest.

"..I-" North covers Robert's muzzle with his paw. Humping up into the clenching tail. "..Shut up."

Rocca can't take the frustration anymore. When he looks back, he sees the Ohu Army content with screwing each other, and when he looks behind his boss being sucked off, he sees North fucking Robert now.. He shakes his head. Wrapping his paws around Weed's body. Forcing him to raise his rump high, and take more of Jerome's cock into his muzzle to compensate.

"..Mmph.." Jerome closes his eyes slightly, gently humping Weed's muzzle. He hasn't gotten a chance to paw off.. in months. Literally months. His balls felt like they were going to explode. He needed to empty them soon.. But of course he wasn't going to just use this pup once. He was going to take his tail right after his second-in-command was done. Little did Jerome realize, Rocca has never been given the opportunity before to cum. The doberman going throughout life without one release. So of course, he was a bit.. eager.

Without any further warning on his part, Rocca slams into the pup. Making Weed cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. His muzzle still wrapped around Jerome's length. Making it difficult for him to whine.

"..Rocca!" Jerome seriously scolds the male. "Be gentle with the pup!"

The doberman isn't paying attention to anyone but that tight, clenching hole wrapped around his pulsating cock at this point. Humping it roughly. Not meaning to even drag it out for a minute at this rate. Just thrusting forward. His balls slapping off Weed's own jewels.

"..Mmphh.." Weed's own cock begins pulsating. The poor pup being pushed to the edge from the rough treatment his hole is receiving. Rocca's cock rubbing up against his prostate. Pushing his button toward his own release.

Weed suddenly forgets all about his own pleasure as his muzzle is filled to the brim with scalding hot, potent shepherd cum. Jerome holding his head there against his will.

"Swallow." The Assassin simply commands. Weed having enough sense to indeed swallow the seed.

"..Gu-gulp.." The Akita swallows the first thick load. The salty taste lingering in his mouth long after he's done drinking it.

At the erotic sounds of the pup swallowing his Leader's seed, Rocca finds his own release. Humping forward with all possible speed until he himself empties his load. His two large balls drawing up underneath his curved tail, and unloading their contents into the bitch below him. Filling Weed up with his own hot batch. The first release of his life. Giving Rocca cause to moan out from the intense pleasure.

"..I-It hurts..." Weed pitifully whines, actually pulling away from Jerome's cock. Getting a shot right on top of his muzzle. The seed dripping down his face, past his muzzle. All while the doberman pulls out. Giving one last squirt to Weed's tail-hole. Covering both the hole, and his balls in cum.

The Golden Retriever himself can feel his hole being filled. The paw around his cock gripping tightly. Making him pant out his orgasm. Cumming right onto the snow. Painting it in streaks of white. ".N-North.." He whispers, licking at the male's muzzle. "..Ba-bastard."

North fills up Robert with a few worthy squirts of thick sperm. Panting heavily, exhausted from the experience.

The son of Gin coughs huskily. The cum in long strings, falling to the ground from his muzzle. Jerome licking his fangs out of satisfaction. Using his paw to slowly close Weed's muzzle for him. "A good Leader ALWAYS swallows, Weed.." The shepherd softly corrects the pup. Fiercely satisfied. Even more so when the pup does as he is bid. Nodding his head obediently and forcing his head to lift up. Swallowing the cum reluctantly despite his obedience.

Rocca turns around, his tail lifted toward Jerome. Still in the same spot where he was. Still n a daze as he stares down at Weed's hole. Staring at his impressive work. Giving a wink, and licking his fangs. Very much pleased with both himself, and Jerome.. The shepherd in question staring at his second-in-command's hole instead of the marked pup.

=-= **Meanwhile, with The Ohu Army **=-=

"Ke-Ken.." The Kai Ken underneath the Dane growls low in his throat. The searing pain underneath his tail beginning to be replaced with dull pleasure. "..Ha-harder.." He orders, his blush still remaining. The Dane chuckling deeply. "..Beg.." Is all he whispers in response. His thick, long cock sliding in and out of Kurotora's son's tail with ease.

"..I-" Kagetora's plea is interrupted by a deep, lustful whimper on his part. His tail being filled up with the Dane's warm cum. Ken grunting in his ear. "..Good boy, Kage.. Moan for me.." He whispers sternly. Nipping at the dog's ear again. Earning another, louder moan from the Kai-dog in question.

At this point, Smith &amp; G.B were minding their own business, basically. Not participating in the orgy.

"..Can you believe them, old man?" The setter shakes his head in shame. "They're terrible.. All while Weed is-

"..G.B.." Smith, with only one front paw, pins the fellow Setter down. "..Just be quiet.." He whispers, nuzzling into the younger male's neck. G.B going wide-eyed at the development. "Smith-san.."

Mel of course, was oblivious to what was happening. Being the young pup that he was.. He had seen Blue.. back when he was being held captive.. On top of his subordinates, but.. He didn't know what to think about all this.

**=-= Back again with the Contract Killers =-=  
**

Weed was sort of just.. discarded at this point, really. Rocca-san was busy with Wheeler, since Heuler hadn't gotten a chance to release yet, unfortunately. The doberman edging him on. Offering his own tail up, graciously enough. Robert now instead taking North's tail. Dirtily whispering all sorts of things to the Foxhound.

"..Weed." The East-European Shepherd stares down at him. Jerome having regained his posture from their.. activities. "Come."

The pup nods without question. Not daring to look toward the grunts and moans on the other side of the cliff. Following the Assassin a little ways away from the group of killers.

"I'm sorry." Is all Jerome says.

"..Sorry?" Weed tilts his head. "..Je-Jero-san, why are yo-

"Because males aren't supposed to mate with pups!" Jerome sharply interrupts his, amusingly enough, future Leader. "It's just not right! No matter HOW you look at it!"

"I.." Weed frowns, shaking his head. "..I.. wanted to, Jero-san!" He tries to argue. A blush evident on his muzzle again. "..You.. are.. a very.."

Jerome frowns himself, growling. "Stop it, Weed."

"You're very handsome, Jerome!" Weed confesses, staring up at the much taller, much more matured male. Earning a look of shock on the Assassin's face. The Assassin's eyes widening when he is licked on the muzzle by the pup. The apparent Leader of Ohu had just given him.. a kiss.. by canine standards. This time it was Jerome's turn to be confused

"..I.-" Jerome is forced to be silent once again when Weed turns around. Slowly lifting his tail. Revealing his used, sore hole to the shepherd. Still covered in doberman cum. "..We-Weed.."

"..Ta-take me, Jerome.." Weed half-orders, half-begs. Leaning down low to the ground. His rump raised high. "..I.. I want you to.."

Jerome didn't want to take him out to claim him himself.. He just wanted to.. explain why he started this in the first place.. How he and his comrades were about to die.. He wanted to.. well.. show them a good time.. But now..

"Very well." The Assassin licks his fangs. "As you command.. Leader."

=-= **The End **=-=


End file.
